Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag of an air bag system mounted on a vehicle for expanding in an emergency such a collision of the vehicle to protect the passenger. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag which is equipped with an air-permeable cloth in place of the vent hole at the opposite side of the passenger.